


Alone at Last

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [39]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Closeted Character, Drabble, F/F, Forbidden Love, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Dinner had been sweet torture, sat next to Mary, exchanging polite conversation and stolen glances, aching to touch her.





	Alone at Last

Lavinia fumbled absently with her hairpins, letting the strawberry blonde waves fall across her shoulders. Dinner had been sweet torture, sat next to Mary, exchanging polite conversation and stolen glances, aching to touch her. 

There was a knock at the door and Mary let herself in. Lavinia smiled.  
“Alone at last.”  
Mary came up behind her.  
“You look beautiful tonight.” Mary purred, kissing her neck. Lavinia tilted her head.  
“As do you, my love.” Lavinia sighed as Mary unbuttoned her dress, sliding her hands under the fabric, fondling Lavinia’s breasts. Lavinia turned and they kissed passionately, heading towards the bed.


End file.
